


A Cinderella Story

by Emily_F6



Series: The Gift [2]
Category: Skip Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko has another surprise for Ren. What will he think? Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cinderella Story

Ren sipped his coffee and turned the page of his script, his mind drifting. His legs were folded under his chair, and he leaned on his hand tiredly, waiting. The words seemed to blur together and he sighed. 'Where is she?' He glanced up at the door to the kitchen, as if by staring, he could will his front door to open and her to appear.

Two weeks ago, Kyoko's residence at the Darumaya had been discovered, and a mob had formed, disrupting the little business. The couple had called the police, who immediately broke up the mob, and Ren had arrived shortly after to rescue the shaken teen. But despite the added police in the area, it was determined (by both the President and Ren) that Kyoko could no longer live at the Darumaya. She had been upset, but hadn't argued as much as they thought she would. The President informed her that he would find her an apartment, and suggested that she live with her boyfriend in the mean time. (Said boyfriend had been sitting right beside her and had nearly choked on his coffee, wondering how the President had found out.) Of course, he had assured Kyoko that it wouldn't be any trouble, and, after a few hours of convincing, packing, and arguing, she had moved into his guest room. (Ren had a feeling that the President wouldn't find her an apartment any time in the foreseeable future, but had no complaints and no intnention of telling her.)

Anxiously, he glanced at his watch. 'It's almost 11. I need to call her.' He reached for his phone as was about to hit speed dial #2 when he heard his front door open. From his position in the kitchen, he could just see the top of her orange head. He was about to stand and ask her where she had been when he noticed her strange behavior.

She took a step inside and quietly shut the door, kicked her shoes off and, clutching her bag to her chest, looked around hesitantly. He quickly turned his attention back to the script and felt her eyes on him. After a few seconds he peeked up, then stood quietly, glancing around the doorframe. She was tiptoeing through the living room, holding her bag from the bottom, and looking back and forth nervously. He placed a hand over his mouth and swallowed a laugh, then stepped out into the living room. "There you are. I was starting to get worried." His voice was gentle, with only a little scolding. She squeaked and jumped straight into the air, somehow turning 180 degrees, and landed facing him, her arms around her bag.

"Ren!" She smiled a large, fake smile that only worried him more, and gently sat the bag on the floor beside her feet. "Hi. I'm home. Sorry I'm late." She took a step forward and he opened his arms, pulling her in and kissing her softly on the mouth.

"Welcome home." He glanced over at her bag, which he could have swore moved, then looked back down at her. "I was about to call. What happened?"

She looked up at him nervously. "Please don't be angry." She whispered. His eyes widened and he took her hand, trying to think of anything that she could have done that would make him…'did that bag just move…no way…' angry.

"Why would I be angry with you?" He asked softly, squeezing her hand. "Can you tell me what happened? Are you okay?" He looked her over, saw no apparent….wait. Looking at the inside of her arm, he saw five angry looking scratches. "Kyoko, what happened? Did someone attack you?" His fingers traced them gently and he stared into her face in concern.

"No! I…" She sighed. "Let's sit down and I can tell you." He frowned but nodded, his gaze lingering on the red marks on her arm as she walked back and grabbed her bag, holding it carefully next to her chest, and then joined him on the couch. "Please, promise you won't be angry with me. I didn't know what else to do." She whispered. He cupped her face.

"I will not be angry with you. I promise." She looked into his eyes, searching. She seemed to find whatever she was looking for and smiled a little.

"Okay. Close your eyes." He nodded slowly, and then did so. He heard her unclasp her purse and waited patiently. "Now…hold out your hands." He did, and he felt her cup them together, and then place something very warm and soft in them. "Open your eyes." She whispered. He opened his eyes and found a tiny, white, shivering animal in his clasped hands. Carefully, he turned it to look in its face.

"You…bought a kitten?" He asked slowly for clarification. She shook her head miserably.

"No. Someone dropped her in the middle of the city, and she was all alone, and…" Tears were forming in her eyes and he sat the kitten down in his lap, taking her hand. "And I was afraid she would die…and I didn't know what to do…and…." He pulled her over and hugged her.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not angry." He flinched when the little animal woke up and attached herself to his thumb, biting down with her needle teeth. He tried to move his hand away, but the animal took this as a sign that he wanted to play, because she began scratching and biting in earnest. "Ow! Stop that!" He cried, and tried to pull his hand away. Kyoko giggled softly at the sight of the giant man trying to free himself gently from the tiny kitten.

"Can…can we keep her?" She asked nervously. He sighed. There was no way he could say no, not when he had seen how upset Kyoko had been when she had spoken about the cat dying. He hesitantly moved a hand over the cat's soft back, and she let go of his thumb, rolling over and attaching herself to his other hand. He laughed softly as her tiny black ears fell flat against her head and she growled, her fur standing up.

"Sure. Why not." He smiled as Kyoko threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." He turned his face and kissed her lips. "Did you hear that Cinderella! You can stay!" Kyoko scooped the cat up and kissed her tiny nose.

"Cinderella?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. Kyoko glowered at him.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" He shook his head and stood.

"Nothing." He grabbed his keys and wallet, and headed for the door.

"Ren? Where are you going?"

He turned around with a half smile. "To buy some food for Cinderella."


End file.
